


Snape's Lil Girl

by SnapesLilGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapesLilGirl/pseuds/SnapesLilGirl
Summary: Professor Snape always seemed to put the fear into anyone, and that included Hermione Granger. However, in her final year of Hogwarts, things.. seemed to be a bit different. She found his ways, curious. Hermione Granger would only realize that this was the beginning to something that she had desperately needed, something that was a part of her. Severous Snape, finally found.. his lil girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that I have started to write that involves the community in the BDSM culture known as DD/LG. IF you do not like this or think that this is somehow a work of pedofilia, kindly leave.

~Chapter one~ The Hardtell Truth.

Hermione Granger wasn't your normal Gryffindor witch. She was after all, one of the brightest pupils that Hogwarts had seen come through its halls. Sure she was muggle born, and she had some pupils amongst her that didn't really like that fact, but all in all.. she was pretty special. The truth of it all was that, if she had stayed in the muggle world, she probably would have been inducted into the British Intelligence. But given that she had received her letter to Hogwarts, it was obviously meant that she was destined for greater good. And that good was to help her best friend, Harry Potter, destroy He-who-shall-not-be-named once and for all. She peered over at her best friend, and the boy next to him, who her heart yearned for. This was it.. the last horcrux.. and then.. the whole nightmare would be over. 

They had followed Professor Snape down to the boathouse, and listened. Something, wasn't adding up to her. It was almost as if he had wanted them to follow. She had her wand at the ready.. and then.. it happened. Voldemort called for his snake to attack. She didn't think, she barged in and started throwing spells aimlessly. Her friends behind her in her pursuit. They fought off the snake and Harry fought against Voldemort.. Snape finally turning and protecting them. And then everything going dark.. 

She woke with a jolt.. her heart pounding. It had been several months since they had defeated the Dark Lord. And still she was having these dreams. Hermione rolled over in her bed and rubbed her eyes. It was close to time to getting up anyways. She walked over to where her cat, Crookshanks, was laying and gave him a few pats before opening the cat food and dressing in her school attire. As she made her way into the common room she saw both Ron and Harry there and smiled. " Hey boys.. couldn't sleep either?" she asked with the sweet like innocence that everyone had grown accustomed to knowing her for. They both shook their heads. She grimaced and sat down. "Did either of you try to do the potions assignment from last night?" They gave her a blank stare and she sighed. 

Ron shook his head. "Only someone who isn't daft would have been able to figure that horse shit out, Hermione. And I for one am daft when it comes to this text." Hermione just stared at him "Ronald, you are not daft, you just don't apply yourself. Ever since the last battle, you have been nothing but a lazy arse." she said then stood up, grabbed her texts and headed out the door. The truth was, during the battle there had been chemistry building between the two.. but now.. it was like she was repulsed by everything he did. Ron stared after her and then said "women am I right?" to Harry. Harry held his hands up "I am staying out of this.." before grabbing his own books and following Hermione.

As they walked to class in silence, Hermione felt as if someone was watching her closely. She blinked her eyes and looked around. Who would be so interested in her? Professor Snape? She shook the thought from her head, there was no way that someone as high up in the chain as he would be interested in a mere witchling like her. She took her seat and started to open her book to that days lessons when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Miss..Granger.." the voice spoke in a daunting tone. She looked up in a start. "Yes Professor Snape?" she asked politely but yet confused. "Would you like to tell me, why you have come to my class in just your knickers?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Hermione's eyes widened.. surely he was jesting. She had put on her clothes before she had even attempted to come down. She looked down and sure enough.. there were no other clothes.. "Pro..Professor, I swear I had clothes on before leaving the Gryffindor tower." she stuttered as she attempted to cover what pride she had left. Snape rolled his eyes and simply handed her his cloak. "I would like to see you after class is over Miss Granger.. we will discuss what is appropriate attire for potions and what is not.. is that understood?" 

Hermione went mute, taking his cloak and nodding her head. Only three days into the school year and already she was getting into trouble. She pulled it on and tried to pay attention to the lesson, no matter how much her stomach was tossing and turning. Finally, after what seemed a year long, class was over and she trembled as she made her way up to the front of the classroom. "Miss Granger, I assume, you being the brightest witch in this class, would understand my concern as to why you thought it was okay to come scantily dressed as you were?" Snape asked as he pulled out what seemed to be a paddle. Hermione shook her head, mute again. "No? Well, then allow me to remind you, YOU as a student, under my and the other professors care, are to dress as you would as if you were in public. Thus.. being in a thong and bra are not appropriate for my class. Does that make any sense to you?" he said tapping his foot.

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of the paddle, but she knew she had to reply. "Yes, Professor.. I swea-" "I do not care if you swear on Albus Dumbledore's grave, you broke the schools rules, therefore you must be punished. Now, I can give you a detention, however that would go on your record, or..I can give you a fair and just paddling and you can go on your day without worrying about it." Snape said cutting her off. "Which is it gonna be?" he said eyeing her. Hermione bit her lip, not sure what to do.. but she knew she couldn't afford any more infractions then she already had, and certainly not so early in the year. She bent herself over his desk. "Good choice, little one." he said as he hummed, flipping up his cloak from her, baring her cheeks. "I want you to count, you will be recieving 50 as many as the points that would have been taken from you..nod if you understand." 

Hermione nodded. Snape proceeded, The first few whacks didn't really hurt, but after a while Hermione was trying to keep her composure, and not cry loudly. "Miss Granger, if you need to cry do so, there is a silencing charm up." Snape said as he swung again against her ass. "44" she managed squeak out before crying. And after what seemed a lifetime, it stopped. Hermione kept crying, so hard, she didn't notice that he had picked her up and cradled her. "Pr..Professor?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.. "Miss Granger?" he replied, rubbing her butt. "I..I'm sorry that I came in just my underclothes.." "It is alright and is forgiven.. Hermione..." he whispered. She looked up at him startled. 

What was this that she was feeling..this emotion that was stirring inside of her. As he rocked and soothed her, her hystrics died down. "Hermione.. I want to discuss..you becoming my babygirl." Hermione looked at him shocked, to the core. Was he..asking her to take him as a dom? surely wizards didn't follow that.. Did they?


	2. Celebration

Hermione blinked a few times, pondering if the words of what her Professor had asked her really happened, or if she was having another dream. She certainly felt like she was having a dream. "Professor.." she started after a few moments of silence went by, "I would love to be your babygirl..." she said, her cheeks beginning to turn red. She was certain that this had to be some sort of jest, but she hoped, no prayed that he was serious. 

In the next moment, Professor Snape had put her down, conjured some tea for them both and then went and walked around to his desk. He seemed to have procured what looked like it was a contract, at least to Hermione it did. "Now, Hermione, if we are to continue this, you'll one need to look over this contract, learn the rules that I will set for you, and of course go through training with me. But.. there is one rule that I must establish right now. You must NOT tell anyone of this arrangement between us.. not even your friends. While I no longer detest Weasly and Potter, some people in the wizarding community, as well as non, do not really understand this lifestyle. If you agree to this we will move on as I had planned." he said as he made his way back around and placed the paper in her lap. 

Hermione nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone Sir." she had said as she started to read it. It made sense, all of it truly. The boundaries that were placed there, that if she felt unsafe she was to use the word "Pumpkin" and he would desist anything that he was doing. That during holidays, at least at the start of them, she would be with him at his house in spinnets end, and then proceed to what she wanted to do. And that during school hours she was to act as a student would, along with the other rules that he would provide. After at least reading it twice through, Hermione signed the contract. She looked up at him and handed it back. "Here are, Sir." she said smiling. 

Severous took it from her and smiled back softly, as he himself signed the contract. The contract then lit up and vanished. "Now.. As for your rules.. I only have a few, when we are alone you are to refer to me as Sir, which you have already figured out, or you can call me a nickname from the list that you have read, however if you are in trouble or being punished for your misdeeds, it is Sir or Daddy.. that is it." He paused, watching her take this information in. Oh how he wanted nothing more then to scoop her up and kiss her right then, but he knew patience was a virtue. "If you put yourself in deliberate trouble, you will find your bottom to be sore for quite a few days, and you will not be allowed to see your friends..." again he looked at her face, this time getting a bit more reaction, he smirked. "And.. if you so much as swear in my presence...you will be having some soap in your mouth for quite a while."

Hermione shifted in her seat, unsure of how to take this all in. She felt as if.. she were a child. And maybe that was alright, after all her child years had been taken away from her because of the war. "Sir.. I agree to these rules, but you are acting as if I am a child.." He looked at her and nodded. "Because..when you are with me, you will be a child, you will let your child inside of you out, and you will let me take care of you." Hermione bit her lip, unsure but nodded her head in agreement. She watched as he moved closer to her. "Hermione.. you cannot believe how happy I am that you have accepted this.. now.. I will show you your collar and your day collar. During classes you will wear you day collar, which appears to be just a necklace with an SS on it, when we are alone, you will wear the collar, which will stay with me." She nodded as he showed her the necklace, it was rather breath taking, she moved her hair to the side as he put it on her. 

As Severous secured the clasp of the necklace around her neck, he said "Tomorrow we will begin your real training, so you best get some rest." She looked into his eyes with her deep brown ones and smiled softly.. "Thank you, Sir. Truly, I cannot believe the opportunity that you are giving me. I look forward to training and I will follow the rules as best as I can." she said. Severous held her and stroked her hair back. "I believe you will Hermione. Now off to bed with you." and with that he conjured her some clothes to go upstairs in and patted her behind to get her moving. 

Hermione made her way up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. She sighed and took a deep breath in. Who woulda believed her luck.. being taken in as one of the most revered professors in the school as their own.. not to mention her heart seemed to flutter anew.. Was she falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How well do you think Hermione can keep this secret from her friends? Do you think Severous should have even considered her?


	3. Did You Not Understand?

Hermione tossed and turned through out the night. Surely everything that had happened wasn't..real? Severus Snape.. her potions professor.. now her Daddydom... She played with the necklace and traced the ss, humming softly to herself. Finally, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep at all, she got up,put on her clothes for the day and went down the stairs into the common room. She was antsy, that much was certain. Hermione took our her books and began to read them thoroughly, taking notes for her classes of the day, she looked up, bit her lip and wondered..just how far could she get away with things?

As she made her way through the day, Harry and Ron noticed that something was off. "Hermione are you alright? You seem to be out of the sorts.." Harry asked her as they sat down to eat. She smiled and sighed. "I'm more than alright Harry, I'm bloody brillant.." she said, unaware that Snape had been passing by. Harry snorted, not used to hearing such language from her. Severus paused, his eyes burrowing...Surely, his little one, was not swearing already.. "Miss..Granger.." his voice rang out after a period of time. "Would you come see me after classes are over for the day?"

All color drained from Hermiones face.. here in front of the boys? Surely Severus wouldn't risk anything.. "Ye..ye..yes Professor.." she managed to squeak out. "Good... And grab something more than just sugary substances while you are at it, you are much to thin." He paused and looked at both Harry and Ron. "You as well Potter and Weasley" As he went by, Hermione's breath seemed to return, both of the boys rolled their eyes. "Honestly Hermione, why are you so terrified of him.. you know he's nothing but a softy now.." Ron said as he stuffed his mouth full of candied apple. 

Hermione huffed and burrowed her head down, not even giving Ron a response. She finished her meal, or rather picked at it because of her nerves, and then went to her last class of the day..Potions. There was no way that she could even pay attention in class really.. every moment, second, that ticked by, made her more nervous for what was about to happen. Finally, after 2 hours, the class..was dismissed..."Remember you have essays due by no later then 12 pm on Monday on why we use unicorn blood in our potions, if a unicorn is so precious.."Snape said as the class filed out.

He kept his eyes on the golden trio however, knowing that his little one may try to slip out amongst the students, and sure enough she did indeed try. "Miss Granger..are we forgetting something?" he asked. Hermione spun around fast, red faced.."N..N..No Sir.. I was.. ju..just going to ask Ronald to take my bags back to the commons." She said, knowing full well she had been caught.. why.. why did she lie? Snape nodded. "Very well, boys, Miss Granger and I have some important things to discuss, Mr.Weasley please take her bags up and she will be with you shortly.." He watched as the boys nodded and left.

After making sure everyone was gone he put up the silencing charm, spun and looked at his babygirl. "Hermione Jean..I not only caught you cursing, I caught you in a lie..Now what..did we learn yesterday? Anything? Hmmm? Or did you, the brightest student I have ever seen come through this school, forget already?"

She paced, looking at her feet, unsure of how to answer, already tears forming in her eyes. "I..I'm Sorry Sir.. I..I didn't mean to.. I..I was just so happy and..I didn't want the boys figuring it out so..I just played it off was all.." Snape nodded and lifted her chin up to face him. "Be that as it may, I specifically told you not to swear.. and for that, you must be punished." She sniffled and nodded her head. "I was just going to soap you, but you lied on top of that, so now I must spank you as well, because if you lie to me, you are breaking my trust, and we cannot have that my little one." He pulled out his chair from his desk, pulling her over his lap and flipping her skirt up. "You will count again, this time it's 60 total.. after each count you will say thank you sir..understand?" 

Hermione could barely breath, her breathe caught in her chest, she felt the cold air rushing against her checkard boyshorts. "Yes Sir.." She squeaked. And then before she could fully get her composure.. it started.. Snape rained the smacks down on her, one after another, alternating the cheeks. "Six...Sixty Th..Thank you Sir.." Hermione sniffled out, and he helped her up, but instead of rubbing her like he had last night, he took her to the corner, with her bottom displayed still, and put soap in her mouth. "You will stay there for ten minutes, you may fidget, but you may not rub.." Snape said.. 

He then went back to his desk, he pondered, was she able to handle this?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Hermione should do? Should she consider it? Reviews please!!


End file.
